


The Chain

by moo534



Series: The Chain [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Marauders' Era, Pureblood Culture, Time Travel, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo534/pseuds/moo534
Summary: Magic is dying, those with magical ancestors are being sent back in time by the Ministry of Magic, no exceptions are being made. But how did Hermione get sent back?





	1. No Farewell

Hermione sighed and meandered her way back to the plush settee, the priceless china cup sat steadily in her hand upon its matching saucer. She tilted her head back as the last sip of tea entered her mouth, steam still rose from the cup as it returned to its origin. Hermione knew no matter how much she wished to avoid the conversation, no matter how they all wished to avoid it, the event’s that will take place tomorrow would go down in history. If they had a future.

“I must say this is quite unprecedented,” the aristocratic blond punctured the silence that hung over the room, sipping his tea like the Lord he was, “No one, wishes to do this but sadly we must in the name of magical kind.”

“For the Ministry of Magic to even think people traveling to the past will save magic, it makes me wonder what potion are they on and where can I get in,” the war hero accentuated with wild gestures of his hands, swirling his hands in the air when a word escaped him, “I mean, they want people who have a history of wizarding blood in their family to go back and… practically breed with their own family.”

Hermione chuckled at the bickering between Harry and Draco, both arguing who it would be worse for, the one who didn’t know his family or the one who knew his too well. “Oh for Pete’s sake, boys. You two need to start packing anything you’re taking with you, remember they said only items that you asked to be made or crafted for yourselves,” Hermione lectured with a glare that held no strength, they could see the shaking in her legs show how nervous she was.

“Hermione, I really wish you were coming with us, I guess they won’t make an exception, will they?” Harry sulked, if he could somehow sneak her through time then he would. The ministry was being quite stubborn on the rules of what was to take place tomorrow, it was heavily enforced that only one family member was to travel, this caused trouble for large families like the Weasley’s, and they must have a history of at least 3 generations of wizarding blood.  

“Harry, with what we’ve gone through together, I would love to go with you but I’m muggleborn,” Hermione gazed unseeingly at the man, lost in memories, this was the last time she would be with the two yet she couldn’t bring herself to say goodbye, “For some reason my heart isn’t convinced this is the end for all of us.”

“I think you’re quite right,” Draco murmured, “This will not be the last time we’ll see each other, you’ll find a way to come to us, or we’ll find a way to bring you to us.”

 “Yeah, you may be right, Draco,” Harry stood with a pureblood grace that Malfoy forced him to learn, under the reasoning that Harry would gain more political allies, but this time it would have to be used to gain respect from his own family, “I’m heading back to Grimmauld, it’s probably best I get an early night. Hermione, there will be a letter from me once I’m gone, I’ll leave it in Grimmauld’s library. It’s for your eyes only.”

Both Hermione and Draco understood the weighting of Harry’s words far too well, carefully Hermione left her reply as a simple nod of acknowledgment and pressed no further. Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and kissed her cheek before turning to Draco, who was leaning on the fireplace, they gave each other a stern nod; any thanks to Draco for his hospitality were swatted away as Harry was shooed out the room.  

“Do you think you’re going to be okay?”

“I should be asking you that, Draco.” Hermione pulled him in for a tight hug which neither wanted to leave, it was only in the aftermath of the war they began to confine in each other, not to long ago at all. It was the Malfoy Manor which Hermione ran to when trying to escape her toxic relationship with Ron. They both let out content sighs and drew apart, Hermione memorised Draco’s features in case she never saw the other again. A soft kiss to Hermione’s flushed cheeks, Draco chose to leave the room rather abruptly, calling back that he was heading to bed.

Hermione could only force out a sad smile as she watched him disappear into the depths of the manor, she knew that this was the last chance she would see the two guys. Hermione could not find any strength left in her soul, she would not be able to give them a final farewell, but they knew that better than most. Heading to the room Draco had set up for her in the guest wing, she let cold tears run down her face. She allowed her sudden loneliness to seep into her bones.

She was too tired. Too tired to keep fighting, to keep struggling. So damn tired.


	2. Behind the Scenes

“Abraxas, so good of you to join me.” A baritone voice called out to the long-haired blond man, brushing soot of his robes. The blond had flooed into the private office of Grimmauld Place, at the direction of the dark-haired man, Abraxas poured himself a drink like that held in the other man’s hand.

“Orion, we have been friends for a long time, this is rather unlike you.” Abraxas gracefully sat in the leather armchair, side by side with Orion Black, he could only sigh at the miserable state his friend was in. Orion had been waiting for a member of the black family to arrive from the future but no one came, the Ministry had informed the wizarding world a year ago that members of strong wizarding bloodlines will be coming from the future in an attempt to save magic. Orion witnessed the arrival of different wizards and witches, going to each event of the time portal opening in hope that a Black would come. But they never did.

Abraxas sympathised with Orion, it had been 2 weeks since Draco and Potter had come through the portal, and before that there had been a month gap since the previous time-traveller had arrived. A Weasley at that. From his last visit to the Lestrange Manor he knew that they had given up, in fact many families Abraxas knew had given up, the Black’s seemed to be the only family with any hope left, “Don’t be fuelled by false hope, old friend.”

“’False hope’,” Orion barked, his scoff was croaky to even his own ears, “Anything is better than that banshee I had to marry, we both know you killed of your own wife once Draco arrived, do you honestly think I wouldn’t do the same?”

A warning glare was directed at Orion, Malfoy had enough trust in the wards on the room that no one could listen in, “Don’t patronise me. That woman was poison, in fits of jealous rage she would go as far as poisoning my tea, I refused to have her poison the future of the Malfoy family as well.”

“She was definitely a wench,” Orion husked, he sloshed the liquor in his glass before placing it down, with silence as music in the background his voice seemed to take a sharp edge, “What are your plans for Draco?”

Malfoy mulled over his answer, contemplating what exactly were his own intentions for the petite man, “He’s very vague about the future but is adamant that it somehow needs to be change, though Draco couldn’t think of any ideas.” Abraxas tilted his head towards Orion to see a familiar glint in his eyes, Black had been friends with Malfoy long enough to know his intentions without saying, Orion simply wished to have them verbally confirmed, “Always one step ahead of me. You are right, after seeing him raise that repulsive child of hers in this past month, I believe he should expect a betrothal from me soon.”

“Oh, and what if he accepts?” Orion raised an eyebrow, again he already knew the answer, “Or what if he rejects?”

“I will persuade him to accept, I refuse to give him to you,” Abraxas smirked at the irritated twitch Orion gave, “I will court him properly and have a true magic binding ceremony, it may even allow him to carry our children without any further rituals or potions, the strength of Draco’s magic rivals even mine.”

“Do you not worry you’re too closely related?”

Abraxas couldn’t help the overwhelming urge to laugh, for a Black of all people to talk about incestuous blood relations negatively, “Your wife is your first cousin, and many more Black’s have married back into the Black family, so I find your question a bit ironic. I understand your worry, old friend, a Malfoy rarely marries another Malfoy but I think we can make an exception, don’t you?”

“Just don’t turn out like the Black’s.” Orion responded coolly, his warm gaze staring down the tall blond.

They sat in silence, a fire started itself in the fireplace as darkness creeped in, the wood creaked and crackled. Light was embraced into the room as the men slowly crawled into their own minds, none of the odd mismatched brightly coloured items could stop them, items ranged from stuffed Kneazle’s to wall mounted elf heads.

“I’ve been thinking…” Abraxas started but trailed off.

“That must have been hard.” Orion smirked at Abraxas’ huff, why Malfoy ever questioned where his heir’s playful habits came from he’ll never understand, it was obviously him.

“Listen, this may not be easy to take but I think there may be a future Black,” Orion gave Abraxas a curious look but he refused to look away from the fireplace, “I think the reason they haven’t come is because they’re a half-blood.”

Orion scoffed at this, he didn’t care for blood purity, that was Walburga. He felt he had made it clear to Sirius that he didn’t care who he married as long as they weren’t directly related to the family, “My son knows that I do not care for blood status.”

“Are you sure?” Orion gave Abraxas a questioning look and encouraged him to continue, “You’re hardly in the boy’s life as it is, and you’ve only seen Regulus twice since his birth three weeks ago.”

“It is a wife’s and house elf’s duty to raise the children until they are old enough for me to teach them about magic and politics.” Orion dismissed but there was something in Abraxas’ eyes, an unexplainable emotion, not one fit for a pureblood at least, “You honestly think a member of the Black family, my family, remains where magic is dying because of blood status?”

“Yes.”

“Bloody Walburga.” Orion let out a string of curses when he thought over Walburga’s insistence on teaching Sirius about the family tree and pureblood society, his carelessness on not controlling her ideologies being thrown about at the dinner table. Careless, Orion thought, he had been more than careless. “How did you even come to think of this?”

“Draco made a passing remark once, I don’t think he even noticed, it was rather vague,” Abraxas glided out of his chair as he caught sight of the moon slow in its rising.

Orion gracefully stood to his full height, they were both imposing men, not only politically but also in their looks. Orion had seen already the future Malfoy be swallowed up in Abraxas’ large body, it was most amusing, Walburga was much too muscular for that, however he would never hug her in the first place.

“Send my best regards to Draco.” Orion called out, waiting for Malfoy to leave as he grabbed a handful of floo powder, but the blond abruptly stopped and turned.

“I just remembered there was a reason for my visit, have you heard the name Voldemort?” Abraxas looked strangely serious, a weird look on the cunning man.

“Yes, in brief passing, Walburga is a fan of him I believe.” Orion gave a narrowed look, his stormy eyes looked more metallic in the hardening of his look.

“I got most of the story from Hadrian instead of Draco, but he’s a half-blood who supports pure-blood supremacy,” This had caught the attention of Orion, he pushed further, “You might remember him from school as well, that prefect, Tom Riddle. He’s Voldemort.”

“Ah, the boy I never liked, why does that not surprise me,” Orion snarked, “But what is it so important about him?”

“He needs to be killed, but he has a couple of horcruxes, the future Potter knows them all but not the location. I hope you will be able to provide help?”

“Of course,” Orion assured Abraxas he would drop a hint to the unspeakables, “No wonder why magic is dying, horcruxes is darker magic then I ever would delve in.”

“It’s not all white and black, unlike what Dumbledore seems to think, I do worry for his growing voice in the Ministry. For now, we’ll focus on the horcruxes, but Draco seems to think magic is dying for a different reason, a bigger reason. Speaking of Draco, he is expecting me, I best be off.” Abraxas gave a cheery farewell, leaving Orion with a dumbstruck gape, he couldn’t help laughing at the look as he flooed to the Malfoy Manor.

“What the fuck could be bigger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted inform all readers of my stories that I recently started university, studying nursing, so my posts will become more infrequent and irregular. 
> 
> Also, thank you for all the lovely comments theFearTakesHold.


	3. Family

After the funeral of Narcissa, Hermione knew that she should finally face her own fears even if she wished not to, since the boys had left a year ago Hermione found herself being taken under the wing of Narcissa. She couldn’t help but admire the strong women, fierce in the protection of the family she was born into and the family she married into, Hermione idolised those qualities in Narcissa. All great things come to an end. The former Black died as her own magic self-destructed; in true pureblood elegance, there was only a lone whimper which escaped her as she closed her eyes for the last time.  

In previous years, Hermione thought back to how she herself would have probably acted like a blubbering fool, however after the boys left Narcissa and Hermione behind; the former took it upon herself to teach Hermione the ways of purebloods. During the day Narcissa would educate Hermione in the daily tasks of a pureblood and in the nights neither could find peace Hermione learnt how to dance, but also about Narcissa's past, the daughter who treaded a fine moral line.

The Black's were not as horrid as Sirius made them out to be, however Narcissa was quick to defend her cousins opinion’s knowing the wrath of Walburga was unmatched. Hermione would listen to her tales and even share her own, there were nights they sat in silence, and nights they would dance together in the unused ballroom in the manor. They cried and laughed together, they found parts of themselves in the other, and it made the funeral all the more painful.

Her steps now glossed the floor, as she walked away from the a body once filled with life, one now had to look twice to realise that it was in fact the muggle-born of the heroic trio. Hermione was far too educated in wizarding culture that she couldn’t bring herself to believe in her old muggle beliefs any longer, she had been so thoroughly educated in pureblood customs and their reasoning, Hermione could now understand the pureblood’s hatred for muggle-born’s; especially those who remained ignorant to the different culture of the wizarding world.

Hermione flooed into Grimmauld Place, the building still remained as ruinous as the least time she visited when Harry still lived in it; with a heavy sigh she pushed herself towards the library. The untouched letter Harry left still sat on the large table in the library, a thin layer of dust had formed over it in the year she had avoided it. Hermione found long ago that she could no longer handle farewell letters. Giving another heavy sigh, she turned the letter in her hand, Hermione would never had come if it wasn’t for Narcissa insisting on so.

The wax Black family crest sealing the letter was easily broken, the Black crest seemed a bit bizarre to Hermione but she easily brushed it off, pulling a thick wad of papers from the envelope. Her eyes could only widen as she went through each paper. All law binding documents. There was a letter detailing Harry’s relinquishing of all things Black; all had gone to Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Another letter followed with the detailing of Narcissa blood adopting Hermione and how Hermione would be abandoning the name Granger to become an official Black, Hermione recognised her own signature and a pair of bloody thumbprints. How did she never know?  She could feel the magic surging from the paper to envelope her, Hermione knew that once the process had finished she would likely take on some of Narcissa’s distinct features. In a rush to beat the blood magic, she sped through the paper, finding ones detailing how once Hermione was blood adopted all Black possessions became hers as she became the leader of the Black family.

To Hermione this was all ridiculous, she didn’t know when they had all planned this, didn’t know how they got her signature and blood without the blood adoption from taking effect. She had no use for being the leader of the Black family, because there was none, Narcissa would have made better use of it by giving it to Draco.

In a vague attempt, to ignore the overwhelming burn of magic, she began to organise her thoughts. Hermione began to realise perhaps Narcissa was training her in preparation for this; however this wouldn’t  have explained her insistence when the boys originally first left, insisting that she read the letter the following day. It was Hermione who chose not to, in attempt to spare any heartbreak and yet in the time she spent with Narcissa she had learnt all about the Black’s. No. Narcissa wasn’t training her for taking over, she wanted to learn about pureblood culture and Narcissa was happy to oblige, both shared memories about their families. It wasn’t all one-sided.

Hermione watched as an owl came shooting through a broken window, depositing a letter on the dusty table before flying off, the owl was easily recognisable as the breed the Ministry of Magic kept for urgent messages. Hermione felt she was sighing far too much for one day, she was not happy about the disturbance but she dealt with her irritation in stride. This time Hermione lacked care upon breaking the seal, having pushed her inheritance paper to the side, she began to read.

To groan or jump for joy, she didn’t know what to do. She would no longer be alone; she was going to the past as a member from the prestigious Black family. Hermione would be seeing Harry and Draco again, but when she truly thought about it she ended up groaning after her jump of joy. She’d have to marry and shag a Black; she wondered if she could petition for Alphard.


End file.
